


[Podfic] Fourth Floor | written by dirtybinary

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Magical Realism, Minor Sharon Carter/Natasha Romanov, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Tentacle Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Steve has his life in order, okay. He goes to wizard college, even if he can't technically do magic. He has his own apartment, even though it's small and dinky and kind of gross, and forgets to exist sometimes, and might also be alive? Plus, he has a crush on the hot cyborg in unit 404 who cooks fiendishly good breakfast foods, and may or may not have some kind of weird connection to the sentient building they live in. He's not sure.He's dealing, all right, his life is in tip-top condition, or it was until an eldritch monstrosity called the Hydra started posing as a real estate company to try and buy over his new home.He's really pissed about that.(The one where Steve is an angry millennial wizard, Sam is a Disney prince, Natasha is a shapeshifter, and Bucky is a spoiler.)





	[Podfic] Fourth Floor | written by dirtybinary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esaael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esaael/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fourth Floor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843493) by [dirtybinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybinary/pseuds/dirtybinary), [mithborien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien), [picoalloe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/picoalloe/pseuds/picoalloe). 



> Recorded for the amazingly patient esaael for Fandom Loves Puerto Rico. Thanks so much for your donation esaael! Thanks also to dirtybinary for permission to record this wonderful fic! I'm also using this for the 'loss of home or shelter' square on my hc-bingo card.

Art image shamelessly stolen from a Looney Tunes cartoon 

| 

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a4d534x3diu4dsd/Fourth_Floor.mp3/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/uo766r3py2rlx4t/Fourth_Floor.m4b/file)
  * **Size:** 226B/175MB | **Duration:** 04:06:15 

  
---|---


End file.
